


My way of having you

by AnYagami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Bottom!Percy, F/M, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnYagami/pseuds/AnYagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você não pode negar que é meu de um jeito que nunca sera dele."</p>
<p>"E você é meu, de um jeito que nunca sera dela." Nico sorriu tristemente e apertou o celular entre os dedos. Apertou com tanta força que o atrito entre o celular e a sua aliança começava a machucar. "Mas ele me tem de um jeito que você não pode ter, e ela te tem de um jeito que eu nunca vou ter." </p>
<p>"O que estamos fazendo, Percy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My way of having you

**Author's Note:**

> \- Os personagens citados não me pertencem, e sim ao Rick Riordan.  
> \- Oneshot para a semana nicercy do grupo Pernico Crazy Shipper's  
> \- Essa fic foi resultados do meu pobre coração pernico shipper após ser partido por Sangue do Olimpo.

[Quero te ver]

“… E tinha aquele cara que por alguma razão não conseguia entender que a enfermaria não era um bom lugar para colocar o papo em dia…”

[Eu sei que vc quer isso tbm]

“… Da pra acreditar? O cara estava em uma cama de hospital e estava se preocupando com a tia do amigo da prima ou algo assim…”

[N vai responder? Ele ta ai, né?]

“… Além disso… Nico?”

“Hum?” Ele tirou os olhos do celular e encarou o homem sentado a sua frente. “O que foi?”

“Você estava escutando o que eu disse?” Will o olhou com uma expressão nada amigável, mas Nico não tirava sua razão. Ele andava tão ocupado com a faculdade de medicina e o hospital, aquela era um dos raros momentos em que eles tinham um tempo para sair e jantar juntos. Nico de repente sentiu seu estomago embrulhar. “Larga essa droga de celular. Por que você sempre esta com isso?”

“Por nada… Quer dizer, foi apenas uma mensagem do Jason perguntando se iriamos novamente para um daqueles encontros duplos, triplos, sei lá, que ele adora marcar.” A mentira deixou um sabor amargo em sua boca e o celular em seu bolso de repente pesava uma tonelada. Ele vibrou novamente e Nico teve que controlar com todas as forças o impulso de checa-lo.

_O que diabos eu estou fazendo?_

“Ah, até que da última vez foi divertido.”

“Se você achou divertido passar quase duas horas assistindo um filme com Leo e Calypso o casal tapas e beijos, você tem sérios problemas”

Will riu e Nico se sentiu culposamente aliviado por ele ter esquecido o assunto do celular.

“Mas você não reclamava quando o Jason chamava o Percy e a Annabeth… É estranho, não é? Nunca mais saímos com eles.”

“É estranho sim.” Nico de repente sentiu vontade de sair dali, ele não tinha mais estomago para aquilo.

“Onde você vai?”

“Ao banheiro. Volto já.”

(…)

“O que estou fazendo?” Ele perguntou ao reflexo no espelho como se de alguma forma pudesse arrancar as respostas que precisava.

O celular vibrou mais uma vez, e ele se sentiu tentado a não checar as mensagens que chegavam. Ele poderia simplesmente apaga-las e dar um fim a tudo aquilo, mas aquele impulso era mais forte do que qualquer coisa.

[Eu preciso de vc. Preciso te sentir ou eu vou enlouquecer.]

Ele queria poder dizer que não, mas ele também precisava. Droga, ele precisava tanto. Talvez se ele nunca tivesse acontecido, se ele nunca tivesse experimentado, nunca tivesse sentido. Talvez assim ele não sucumbiria a aqueles desejos tão facilmente.

[Quero te ter em meus braços, te tocar, me enterrar em vc e sentir vc dentro de mim.]

A pequena lembrança daquilo era o suficiente para faze-lo sentir um frio subir sua coluna e um calor se apossar do seu baixo-ventre. Ele também queria. Queria saciar sua necessidade daquela maldita droga que era o corpo do outro.

[Amanhã no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora. Eu vou estar te esperando.]

_Will vai estar no hospital._  A satisfação que sentiu ao pensar aquilo o fez ter nojo de si mesmo. Ele não podia, não devia, mas queria. Deus, como ele queria. Mesmo sabendo o quanto aquilo era errado, mesmo tentando se controlar ao máximo, mesmo sabendo que depois se arrependeria. Aquela era sua fuga da realidade, ele precisava daquilo como um maldito viciado, que roubaria e machucaria as pessoas que ele mais amava só para poder saciar o seu desejo.

[Vc n pode me negar isso. N pode negar q vc é meu de um jeito que nunca sera dele.]

_E você é meu, de um jeito que nunca sera dela._  Nico sorriu tristemente e apertou o celular entre os dedos. Apertou com tanta força que o atrito entre o celular e a sua aliança começava a machucar. _Mas ele me tem de um jeito que você não pode ter, e ela te tem de um jeito que eu nunca vou ter._

_O que estamos fazendo, Percy?_

Nico sentia pena de si, assim como sentia pena dele. Porque sabia que naquele momento, Percy sentia o mesmo, e que a aliança na mão esquerda dele pesava tanto quanto a sua.

(…)

“Por um momento pensei que não viria.”

“Por um momento eu pensei em não vir.”

Ele olhou o homem parado em frente a porta. Percy o esperava usando penas uma calça jeans. Nico não podia deixar de come-lo com os olhos. O corpo bronzeado, os muculos tão bem definidos, cabelos bagunçados, olhos cor de mar. Ele sempre o achou lindo. A anos atras ele tinha dito que Percy não era o tipo dele, uma coisa infantil apenas para sair por cima, mas aquela nunca foi a verdade.

Naquela época, Nico tentava com todas as forças esquece-lo e seguir em frente. Ele se lembrava do quanto estava desesperado para isso. Se lembrava de ter se apegado a Will como a um salva vidas e tentado sentir por ele pelo menos um terço do que ele sentia por Percy. E com o tempo ele conseguiu. Com os anos, Nico aprendeu a ama-lo. Não foi como aquele amor insano que ele sentiu por Percy, foi um tipo diferente de amor. Um amor conquistado pouco a pouco. O tipo de amor que constrói uma família.

Percy tocou seu rosto. Ele mordia o lábio inferior e o olhava com aqueles olhos verde-mar tão cheios de culpa quanto os seus.

_Já não podemos mais fugir, precisamos disso._

Ele não podia, porque agora ele sabia que aquele amor que ele sentia por Percy continua lá, machucando-o e o levando a beira da loucura. Assim como sabia que o outro sentia o mesmo.

Percy uniu suas testas.

Nico fechou os olhos e passou a roçar o seu nariz no dele. Sentindo seu halito, seu cheiro. Ele já podia imaginar o gosto daqueles lábios que estavam tão próximos, o gosto daquele corpo já colado ao seu. Sua maldita droga.

O Beijo se iniciou com a mesma fome de sempre. Os corpos já tão conhecidos sendo tocados avidamente. Era bruto, desajeitado, insano. Como crianças desobedientes tentando desfrutar ao máximo do que lhes era proibido.

Nico pressionou as costas de Percy na parede daquele imundo quarto de hotel. Sua boca passou a provar cada pedaço do corpo a sua frente. Percy abaixava sua calça apressadamente. _Certo, o horário._  Nico sabia que eles tinham um tempo limite.

Com gula, ele tentou abocanhar o máximo que conseguia do outro. Saliva misturada ao pre-gozo escorria pela sua boca. Percy puxava seus cabelos e gritava. Gritava em um tom rouco e cheio de luxuria. Nico sabia que era o único a conseguir tirar aqueles sons dele, e aquilo o deleitava.

Com um urro de prazer, Percy encheu sua boca, e Nico o beijou, fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto. O delicioso e amargo gosto que só Percy tinha e que Nico ansiava por sentir sempre que seus encontros demoravam.

“Merda de celular.” Percy falou em meio aos gemidos e só naquele momento Nico foi notar o celular tocando no meio das roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

“Não, agora não.” Nico tinha a cabeça enterrada da curva do pescoço do outro. Ele o abraçou com força o impedindo de se mover.

“Agora não.” Percy concordou e o abraçou com a mesma intensidade.

Os corpos unidos, suados, se encaixando tão perfeitamente.  _Seria errado querer permanecer daquele jeito para sempre?_  O celular tocou mais uma vez para lembra-lo de que sim, seria.

Frustrado, ele empurrou Percy na cama e voltou a colar seu corpo sobre o dele. Ele beijava, mordia, sugava. Como se quisesse guarda ao máximo sua essência.

Marcas eram inevitáveis, mesmo eles tendo combinado que tentariam não deixar a pele do outro marcada, não era possível ter controle sobre aquilo. Naqueles momentos não era possível ter controle sobre nada.

“Eu quero você.” Nico sussurrava, a voz rouca embargada pelo tesão. “Como ninguém mais tem.”

“Eu também. Como ninguém mais tem.”

E quando estava dentro de Percy ele realmente sentia isso. Que ele o tinha como Annabeth jamais teria. Corado, ofegante, entregue, clamando por ele. Em sua mente ele podia dizer  _Meu Percy_. Percy também o tinha. Sedento, incontrolável, errado, sem pudor, movendo-se só pelo instinto. E em sua mente, Percy também podia chama-lo de seu Nico.

Era tudo tão diferente. O sexo com Percy era exatamente o oposto do seu habitual. Tão bruto, sexy, sem controle, pudor ou receio. Percy o machucava e ele retribuía. Eles trocavam palavras sujas, no meio de frases que só os dois entendiam. Não havia delicadezas, palavras doces ou promessas. Era puramente sexo. Sexo viciante como ele nunca havia experimentado antes.

Nico penetrava o outro duro e forte, fazendo Percy gemer e se tocar freneticamente.

Era impressionante como toda a culpa, todo o medo, toda a incerteza simplesmente desapareciam naqueles momentos. Era incrível como nada mais importava e como era fácil não pensar em nada, enquanto tinha aquele homem em seus braços. Certo e errado se tornavam apenas palavras sem significado diante daquele desejo insano que os corroía.

Aquele era apenas mais um, um dos muitos lugares imundos que já presenciaram seus gemidos roucos nos momentos de entrega.

A primeira vez foi durante uma festa. Ele não se lembra direito de quem era a festa ou porque ele estava ali. Foi a tanto tempo. A única coisa que ele se lembra é de ter bebido muito aquele dia, e de repente era apenas ele e Percy em um banheiro que cheirava a vômito e urina.

Na segunda vez, já não podiam mais culpar única e exclusivamente o álcool. E então houve uma terceira, uma quarta, uma quinta. Era incontrolável. Ele dizia não, se odiava, se sentia culpado e sujo mas ainda assim, seu corpo clamava pelo outro de uma forma que ele não intendia. E então houve um dia em que ele simplesmente desistiu de lutar contra isso.

“Porra, Nico… Mais forte.”

Ele obedecia. Mais forte, mais rápido, mais fundo.

E quando sentiu seu membro sendo esmagado, ele atingiu o ápice, de forma intensa e deliciosa, caindo sobre o corpo do homem abaixo de si. Nico fechou os olhos e inalou o cheiro dos cabelos de Percy banhados pelo suor. Ele ainda estava dentro dele, sentindo os espasmos do orgasmo.

“Eu preciso atender.” Nico percebeu que o celular de Percy ainda tocava e então se levantou.

“Oi amor. O que aconteceu? Sim, estou saindo do trabalho agora.”

Ele ficou deitado na cama enquanto Percy andava pelo quarto com o celular apoiado entre o ombro e o rosto enquanto recolhia as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

“O que? Brigou na escola novamente? Ele esta bem? Tudo bem, eu falo com ele quando chegar em casa.”

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro Nico via o líquido branco escorrer por suas coxas. _Meu líquido._

“Eu não vou demorar. Tudo bem. Certo. Eu também te amo.”

_É agora._  Nico já conhecia bem aquele ritual.

Percy o encarou. Olhos cheios de culpa, assim como os seus. Era naqueles momentos que o efeito da droga passava e ele se sentia um lixo. O arrependimento deixava um gosto amargo na garganta e de repente tudo parecia errado novamente. As coisas que eles tentavam não pensar, Annabeth, seus filhos, Will, a filha que eles adotaram juntos. Os motivos de não poderem jogar tudo pro alto e não sentir mais culpa. A realidade, as responsabilidades, os compromissos que eles tinham assumido, os problemas... Tudo voltava a sua mente. Mas Nico sabia que aquilo não duraria. A abstinência chegaria e aquele desejo os dominaria. E então um dos dois entraria em contato afim de obter novamente sua preciosa droga.

“O que estamos fazendo, Nico?”

“Eu me faço a mesma pergunta todos os dias, Percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Então...É isso. Vamo chorar?  
> Sinceramente, Percabeth é legal e Solangelo é fofinho, mas para mim nada supera Pernico. Vou sempre arrumar um jeito de deixar esses dois viados chatos juntos nas minhas fanfics mesmo tentando seguir o canon =3


End file.
